Vision
by FeraligatrMan
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, Ash has aspired to become a great trainer. With high hopes and expectations, he begins his journey with an old friend and no regrets. The only problem? He's blind. (NO PALLETSHIPPING HERE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am FeraligatrMan and this is my second attempt at a fanfiction! The first one, in my opinion, didn't go so well, so I am trying anew. This is not a rewrite of Only Human, but it will contain a few elements of the first one, elements I believe were actually a good idea. I'm not going to lie, there will be cliché moments, but there shouldn't be too many.**

 **Also, I'm super excited for this story. I randomly thought of a plot, and this popped into my mind. I've never seen a story like it, and I hope it's the first, though common sense tells me that they do exist somewhere. I also won't post characters until they appear in the story, so the starter will not be known until it is revealed.**

 **This story will not peter out like Only Human did, as I lost internet access over the summer. Now that I am starting this as the school year begins, I'll have over nine months to work out the plot and story. Even better, I'll hopefully have a personal laptop I can use soon so summers won't be a problem anymore.**

 **This is a general adventure fic (I suck at writing truly original stories) but never fear! I don't enjoy writing your average fic with eevee starters and the Chosen One as a main character, so if that's what you wanted, then you won't find it here!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pokemon; Nintendo and GameFreak hold ownership over the franchise. (Also, so I don't have to write this silly thing a hundred times over, this disclaimer goes for all future chapters.)**

The rain gently pitter-pattered on the roof of the small cottage home, the sound intermingling with the coos of poliwag. The faint scent of lilacs carried itself through the air. With a small, red berry in its beak, a ruddy spearow perched itself on the mailbox, ruffling its feathers in a vain attempt to dishevel the moisture that had accumulated on its wings. It chirped before taking off once more, neatly flowing through the fat raindrops before alighting on a nearby tree branch and disappearing into a small orifice hidden neatly within the gnarled trunk.

With exception to the endless pattering of the rain, all was silent. A small light appeared from a ground floor window, the harshness of it clashing with the soft hues the early morning offered. The small light quickly became much larger, the curtains pushed neatly to the side, revealing a small woman. Her auburn hair cascaded neatly around her shoulders and framed her thin, pale face. Her equally brown eyes looked out serenely upon the lilacs and the apple tree, lazily drifting from one plant to the other. A smile played upon her lips before she abruptly turned and exited the room. Not much longer and a second light carved its way through the morning's dark, shining just as brightly as the first.

A boy, raven-haired and slightly tan, sat upon the bed within the room, staring unfocused at the opposite wall. He did not move for some time, until he softly touched his feet to the ground and stood shakily, breathing lightly. He reached for a white cane near his feet and grabbed it, his hands holding it tightly. Once he secured the item, he held it with one hand and tapped it rhythmically on the floor just ahead of him, searching. He quickly found his closet and grabbed some clothing from neatly organized cubicles, not wasting any time in dressing. A large rucksack sat patiently on a chair near the door, seemingly full. The young man made a grab for it and hefted it onto his back, buckling a small bit from the weight. He smiled and exited the room, flipping the light switch beforehand.

After a careful journey down the carpeted stairs, Ash turned twice before making his way into the kitchen where his mother surprised him with a hug and he surprised her with a scream.

"Mom, you need to warn me before you do that!" He managed to get out after a long scream. His mother laughed warmly and gripped him even tighter.

"You know, you're too fun to scare to do that." She smiled before releasing him. "I'm going to miss you, Ash."

"And I'm going to miss you, too. But first, I want to eat before I say goodbye. Can't do it on an empty stomach or I'll be crying with you."

They both shared a laugh and another hug. After a pleasant breakfast, Ash was out the door, tapping along with his bright white cane down the dirt road he knew would bring him to his destination. He whistled to himself in a slightly out of tune fashion, enjoying the crisp air as he went. Soon enough, had come to the end of his walk, and had stopped just in front of an entrance to the forest, a large, sprawling wood that surrounded nearly all of Pallet Town. It could be dangerous if you went far enough in, where the trails didn't dare lead. After years of experience and practice, Ash had nearly memorized Pallet Town and its surrounds, including the dense forest, where his expeditions had often brought him.

He waited for a few minutes before a deep voice called out to him.

"Ash! There you are! I'm glad you're here so early." The voice spoke. Ash turned to face the newcomer.

"That's good and all, but what are we doing here? You're lucky I respect you enough to get up so early or you'd be out of luck," he replied.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Usually you'd be on top of this sort of thing, but I guess it'll be more fun for me."

Ash's face contorted into a look of confusion and shook his head. "You are so weird sometimes, professor. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

"You will never know, and it's probably best that you don't." Oak giggled at Ash's raised brow and wide eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "I asked you here because I want to get you a starter." He watched as Ash gained a surprised look before he smacked himself in the forehead roughly.

"I feel absolutely stupid." He waved his cane in the professor's direction with an odd look on his face before a toothy smile formed. "Thanks."

"You're absolutely welcome, Ash. You were going to get a traditional starter a few weeks ago, but I think you would appreciate something else, so I'm going to help you catch your own starter."

"Ah. So that's why I'm standing at the edge of a forest instead of somewhere warm and cozy," he jibed. "If you don't mind, I want to catch my starter and I want to do it soon, I want to head off soon."

The professor locked arms with Ash and led him in. "Of course. It shouldn't take too long before we find something."

An hour later, the pair had only encountered a few pidgey, caterpie, and a pikachu. Ash had toyed with the ideas of different starters, and decided he wanted something a tad more rare. Pikachu were an uncommon species, but he just couldn't picture himself doing anything of interest with such a small pokemon. A friend of his had one and Ash never got along with it anyway. It had quite the temper and a nasty shock to boot.

Spearow, weedle, and rattata were also cut down. Ash was strongly against starting with a bird or a bug-type, and the fact that they were all pokemon one could find in a backyard didn't help his interest in them either.

Another hour passed, and nothing unique appeared. The time between Oak's sighs decreased with time, and the occasional grumble escaped him.

"I'm starting to think a bulbasaur would suit you well, Ash," Oak complained as they walked along a small stream that meandered into the distance.

Ash pondered this before replying, "No, I want to find my own starter. It sounds a lot better than just being handed one."

He left it at that, and the pair continued on their way. Ash stumbled over rocks and roots scattered along the floor, and Oak helped him nearly every time.

A half hour later, Oak spotted something. "Ash, I think I've found the pokemon you've been looking for!" He pointed dramatically in the direction of the stream.

Ash's face was alit with excitement. "Is it a good pokemon? Ooh, maybe it's a larvitar, or maybe it's a ghost-type? Is it a ghost-type professor?" Ash's eyes wandered all over, seeming bright through the normal dull brown.

Oak chuckled. "Nope. Let's just say that this'll be a good one."

Before the young man could react, Oak tossed a pokeball towards the still form on the riverbank. It was an easy capture. He retrieved the orb and handed it to Ash, who held it in his hands with reverence, his thumb rubbing against the red metal.

"Oh, thank you, Professor! I'm so glad you helped me!" Ash enthused, causing Oak to chuckle awkwardly.

"You're most welcome. I hope you have a good journey, kid." He guided Ash back towards where they came from, chatting about Ash's plans and his own projects.

Ash got his pokedex and a few pokeballs from a skittyish professor at the lab before he listened to the three starters disappear into the hands of three different kids, two his own age and one he guessed to be a few years younger. He stood off to the side, smiling as the sound of footsteps grew louder, the pokeball in his pocket seeming heavier and heavier.

"So, what did you get?" Ash's asked as his smile grew.

"What do you think? Squirtle, obviously."

"Dang. I was so sure you were into bulbasaur."

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure I've been talking about getting a squirtle for years now and here you are going on about bulbasaur."

A laugh bubbled out from Ash's lips and another laugh joined him.

"I bet you it's not nearly as cool as what I've got, Gary."

"What? A pidgey? Dang, that's pretty cool, man. Ooh, or maybe you got a rattata!"

Ash tapped his cane impatiently on the floor. "Nope. You'll never guess in a million years."

Gary huffed. "Fine, then. What is it?"

"Er, I don't know yet."

"You don't know!? How don't you know yet!?" Gary yelled, drawing attention from the other two kids.

"Professor Oak caught it for me. He said it was a good one so I'm pretty sure it's going to be an amazing pokemon."

"Well, I want to see it, so bring it out!" Gary urged. Ash brought out the pokeball and enlarged it before a loud voice interrupted him.

"Wait! Open it up somewhere else! I don't think it would be a good idea to open it up here! It could be dangerous!" Oak shouted, making everyone wince at the volume.

"Dangerous, eh?" Ash, with a devious smirk, turned to face Gary, whose forehead was wrinkled. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Okay, then. I'll let it out at home, then. Let's hope it's not too dangerous or I don't think my mom will allow it." Ash laughed.

"Good idea, Ash." The professor scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright, then. See you later, Professor, and thanks for the stuff. Come on Gary, let's go see what I got." Ash left the building, Gary in tow. The professor let out a sigh.

"Shit."

"Hey mom! Come outside, I have something to show you!" Ash yelled at the house. Within moments, Ash's mother came outside hurriedly, her mr. mime on her tail.

Ash stood proudly in front of the house, pokeball thrust ahead of him in what felt to him was a heroic stance. The breeze picked up slightly, rustling his hair.

"Did you get your starter? Good for you, Ash! Did you get one, too, Gary?" Delia spoke in a flurry of words. Gary nodded and quickly released his squirtle, who proceeded to lie down and nap.

"Aww, what a cutie. What did you get, Ash?" She directed at her son, who promptly enlarged his pokemon.

"Who knows?"

He tossed the ball in the air, and a creature materialized with a small popping noise and a low-pitched squeak.

"Well, what is it?" Ash questioned.

He got no reply, only an "Aww!" from his mother. He yanked his new pokedex from his pocket and aimed it, a masculine, robotic voice speaking.

 **Mr. mime, the Barrier Pokemon**

 **Mr. mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real.**

Ash's expression was blank for a brief moment before a look of utter confusion enveloped his face. "What? There's no way I caught a mr. mime in the woods, there's just no way."

He pondered over this before Gary spoke in a trembling voice. "Point it a bit farther down."

Shaking his head, Ash did as told and got a completely different result.

 **Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon**

 **Its long tail often breaks off. It doesn't feel any pain, however, and the tail grows back, so slowpoke isn't particularly bothered.**

Different emotions cycled along Ash's face, but one in particular showed. Gary laughed even harder as he saw his friend's face go from a light tan to tamato-berry red. He was reduced to tears once Ash let out his war cry.

"OOOOOOAAAAAKKKKKK!"

 **And that is chapter one. It is short because it is an introductory chapter, but I am going to have to redo this thing. It's quite sensory, but it devolves into a bunch of dialogue at the end.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to work on it longer, but I wanted to get this out today. I most definitely will not leave this as chapter number one considering the horrid writing quality closer to the end, but I will trudge on and redo it some other day, when I have the energy to not half-ass the end of the chapter.**

 **The chapters will not be this short usually, as I like to have at least ten thousand words a chapter for good reading, but, like I said, this is all intro so it's not going to be such a brain-buster as I like to write.**

 **Right now, it's midnight, and I need some sleep so drop a review, (I LOVE good criticism) and a follow or fav if you REALLY like this story.**

 **See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The professor hummed to himself as he worked on the pokedex with his rough hands. He peered through his jeweler's loupe, squinting to see the tiny wires that ran through the device in varying colors. He concentrated on connecting an orange wire to the motherboard, trying to ignore the nagging feeling developing within him.

"Do you need anything else, Professor?" A voice called out from behind him.

He peered over his shoulder, locking eyes with his aide, a short, thin man with deep brown eyes. "No. Thank you, Joshua. Let me know if it's a boy or a girl."

Joshua smiled widely. "Of course. I'll see you later, Professor. Maybe I'll help with that nidorino tonight," he said as he opened the door. Oak grunted, his attention back on his pokedex.

Joshua got halfway through the door before he spoke up. "Ummm, did Ketchum have an appointment?"

The professor turned in his chair. "No, he already got his pokedex and star-" Oak leaped out of his chair. "Crap! I knew this would bite me in the rear!"

His aide stepped out of the way as the professor slammed the door and pressed his back to it.

"What did you do this time?" Joshua perked a knowing eyebrow in the elder's direction before looking out the window at the cane-swinging teen and his giggling friend just outside.

"I may or may not have caught him a slowpoke for a starter," Oak quickly blurted out. He quickly cut off Joshua's impending question. "He was getting on my nerves and couldn't decide on his starter. I have important things to do, you know! I like the kid, but two and a half hours is long enough to spend traipsing around the woods!"

Joshua turned to the professor. "Yeesh, so defensive." He gestured his head towards the door. "You may as well get it over with. I don't think he's going to let this go." As if to prove his point, a loud rapping sounded from the door.

The professor mumbled to himself before nodding and quickly opening the door. Before Ash could get any words in, Oak spoke up. "Ash, I know what you're mad about but yelling won't get anything done, so how about we talk about this inside like civilized people."

Cane raised and lips prepared to deliver hell, Ash deflated at the professor's words. Maybe getting angry wasn't the best way to go about this. Maybe…

"Fine, but I want answers." He said, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. He couldn't help but notice the faint sigh of relief that promptly followed.

Inside, Ash sat patiently on one of the various work stools dotted around the lab. Gary, finished with his laughter, leaned against the wall, fingering the pokeball in his pocket with a distant look in his eyes. The old professor stood in front of Ash, contemplating what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry," Oak said after a few minutes had passed by. "I know you wanted a cool, rare pokemon, but most people don't start out with anything special. You're lucky you got a slowpoke. I could just have easily caught a pidgey for you."

Ash raised his head. "I don't care that it's a slowpoke. It's not a big deal, but you lied. I don't appreciate being lied to, you know." Oak grimaced.

"But," the teen said, "lying to a _blind_ person? That's plain wrong."

Oak's mouth contorted into a frown before he noticed the corner of Ash's mouth twitching. He nodded before deciding to play along.

"Oh, I know. I'm incredibly sorry, Ash. I hope you can forgive me for what I did. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that." He hung his head shamefully. Gary shook his head. "This hurts to watch."

Oak hushed his grandson with a wink. "I'm trying to apologize, so please be quiet." Gary just rolled his eyes before leaving.

"Maybe I could get another pokemon?" Ash inquired, head raised expectedly. Oak had to stop himself from laughing at the pleading expression on the boy's face.

"I don't know, Ash. Maybe if you were really upset I _might_ consider it. Try again next time you start your journey." He chuckled. Ash's grin vanished, replaced by a sullen look.

"How do you always know, Professor?" He tapped his foot on the ground.

Oak tapped his temple with his forefinger. "I guess I'm psychic." He snorted. "I think it's about time you started your journey, unless you feel like getting to Viridian without Gary." This seemed to prompt Ash to action, as he moved quickly towards the door, or rather, the general direction of the door.

"Professor?" He said in a cry for help, and the old man guided him to the door and sent him on his way.

After a -thankfully- short goodbye from his mother, Ash was on his way to Viridian City with his best friend, and it felt great. Freedom to do what he wanted, when he wanted was one of his biggest dreams. At home, he was restricted from doing many things that he wanted to do, especially cooking. It only took one fiasco for the oven to be off-limits to him. He also had to check in with his mother whenever he went somewhere, which only impeded him more. "Just in case," she'd always say, not once changing her answer.

Ash listened to the spearow caw and the rattata make their way through the underbrush, purely enjoying the sounds and smells the world had to offer him. He smiled.

"Why are you grinning like a darmanitan on crack?" Gary asked. Ash sighed.

"Because I'm finally out and on my own for once. No more being babysat by Mrs. Reed whenever Mom's out and no more having to depend on other people for everything. I want to do things myself like most seventeen-year-olds do," Ash lectured.

Gary grunted before kicking a stray rock. "You're not alone, you know. If you were, I don't think you'd make it to Mount Moon before getting into _some_ kind of trouble."

He looked to his friend and saw the indignant look on his face. "I can't see, but I'm not stupid. I know how to keep myself out of trouble. Besides, I have a pokemon now, and my mom let me out into the world without any strings attached. I'd say she put a lot of trust into me for someone who supposedly gets into trouble at first chance." He rubbed his thumb over the slowpoke's 'ball before continuing, "What could go wrong?"

Gary smacked his forehead.

"What was that?" Ash turned his head.

"Nothing," Gary grumbled.

A few minutes of silence passed before a loud popping noise sounded followed by a quiet grunt. Ash could hear Gary flip open his pokedex.

 **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.**

 **Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this pokemon to swim at high speeds.**

"Hmm, not bad," Gary stated. He smirked before looking at the squirtle's detailed information. His smile grew wider and wider as he scrolled through. Meanwhile, Squirtle was blowing large bubbles and chasing them as they blew about the path. Right before it would land, Squirtle would jump on them and laugh at the pop.

Ash jumped when the other boy snapped his 'dex shut. "I think you are going to be great for battle, Squirtle," he said before laughing and picking up the playful water-type and rubbing its bald head. Squirtle giggled before blowing a bubble once again. Gary watched as it drifted away before Ash spoke.

"So what did you find out? I think it's pretty cool judging by your," Ash took on a snobbish tone, "examination." He chuckled, priming his own pokeball.

"Oh, nothing much. You'll have to find out when I crush you in a battle, Ketchum." Gary's smirk never left his face.

Ash let out an awkward chuckle. "Uh, maybe I should practice first before we battle. I need to learn how to battle first. Theory isn't going to get me anywhere." With that, he tossed the pokeball, revealing a small, pink pokemon. The boys heard the low squeak, Gary looking down at the slowpoke.

Gary looked back at the other teen. "You didn't think this through, did you?"

Ash shook his head. "No, not really. I was sort of hoping you would help me with battles or something." He nearly stumbled over his words. "I don't know. All I wanted was to get out and do something. Battling isn't very important to me anyways." He said as he kneeled down, making clicking noises with his tongue. Gary watched as his friend sat in the dirt, arms outstretched toward his starter. He snorted as a bubble blew past his nose. He glanced in Squirtle's direction, and it seemed to be focused on Ash. His brow wrinkled, before he looked back, only to see the slow water type ambling its way toward his friend.

"Huh," Ash grunted once the slowpoke reached him, "didn't think that would work." He began to stroke the slowpoke, feeling its short, semi-coarse fur beneath his fingertips. It groaned before making its way into his lap and curling up, making itself as comfortable as possible while doing so. A short giggle of disbelief erupted from the newly-established trainer. He continued to pet his starter, finally starting to feel like a true trainer. He had a pokemon, his backpack, and Gary. What else could he need? Slowpoke emitted another groan from Ash's petting and he smiled.

Meanwhile, Gary observed as his squirtle watched on in what looked like jealousy, bubbles long forgotten. Looking at the other boy and his pokemon, he decided to employ the same tactic. He took a knee and clicked his tongue, eyes set on his pokemon. His squirtle's brown eyes met his own before wandering back to the happy trainer.

"Hey," Gary spoke calmly, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'm your trainer. If you want attention, I'll give you that, but you've got to listen to me. Come here, girl." He held his hands out just as his friend did, looking his starter dead in the eyes. She looked at Ash briefly before scampering over to her trainer, jumping onto him and hugging his torso. Gary chuckled before rubbing the squirtle's bald head, which rewarded him with a content gurgle. He stood up, a feeling of fresh change running through him and setting alight his drive.

"Come on, Ketchum. We've got places to be. Let's go!" He called, turning on his heels and walking steadily down the path. Squirtle waddled alongside him, eyes darting everywhere, taking everything in.

Ash sighed. "Same old Gary. Alright Slowpoke, I'm putting you away for now, but I'll bring you out soon," he spoke to his new friend. He only got a quiet snore in response. Taking a moment to feel it and its deep, relaxing breathing before he left, he smiled before getting up and following the loud, certain footsteps of his childhood friend into the unknown world.

 **I am so sorry for the two-month-long wait, but my college classes are catching up with me and I've been particularly lazy with the onset of winter. Again, short chapter, but I will eventually develop my story to the point where the chapters must be long enough to accommodate the chapter without awkwardly cutting off. Also, I don't plan on leaving it this warm and nice, because where's the fun in having everything go exactly right?**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter! I love reviews, so don't forget to leave a review. I particularly like the long ones that help me to develop my skills as a writer, so if you have suggestions or ideas, don't hesitate to PM me or review!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
